Surviving The Drowning
by longlivethecrow
Summary: Chung is officially 16 and still attending high school. Things are no different from several months ago, as things have changed remarkably in his life. Please note: there will probably be suicidal mentions of some sort, as well as "language".


**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

* * *

_It's 5:30AM. I wake up and slip on my uniform as my father comes in to greet me with a "good morning". There is breakfast set on the kitchen counter, and us two take our seats for a meal. I slip on a bag and open the door, leaving with the usual "see you soon"._

It's 5:30AM. I tumble out of bed to get prepared for my second year at high school. Even though it's the first day of school, once again, I quickly put my uniform on. The collars a bit wonky and my undershirt is quite crinkled, but under any circumstance I truly do not care. 

Walking out of my room, father appears to be sulking in the broken up rocking chair. The wooden piece of furniture creaks just so slightly. I don't say anything however. 

More recently, I've begun avoiding eating anything in the morning. My stomach begins to turn and strangle my throat whenever I do. There's nothing much for me to do to replace the useless time I'm given. Opening the rusty old quarts door and leaving this sickening house is the only option to select. 

The days still remain as boring as ever when walking to institution. Sure, there is an occasional friend that is normally beside me, but in any case they don't happen to say much. I suppose that I'm not exactly the best person to help support a conversation- or to even create one. 

Though my phone doesn't do much, I still have it in hand, checking if anything _amazing_ is happening. Truthfully, I don't believe I've gotten a single call or text in approximately eight months. 

Today it's raining. Then again, it's been raining quite a lot. It's not much of a surprise anymore, and I can handle it reasonably well with no sickness or anything of the sort. Hell to it with the umbrellas and hoods apparently! It's still a considerable amount saddening though. There is no reason, that is just how I feel about it. At least, I don't believe that there's a reason. 

I will continue to question what goes on at my so called home. It's important to understand a family relationship, that's obvious, however I just _can't_ anymore. Father doesn't exactly act like father anymore. It was merely a year ago when he was cheery and a bit chatty. It was a year ago when I felt as if my dad was actually a human being. Nowadays there's no saying on what he'll do. I honestly try my best not to care, if it doesn't truly affect my behavior or emotion, then there's no point in worrying. Isn't that right? 

Officially reaching the school's entrance, I sit down in front of the brick walls. The gate is still closed. By all means, I think a gate to a school isn't even necessary. What are the kids going to do at this time of day- or later afterward? Are they going to cause some sort of disaster in front of here? Not likely. Well, I can't think of anything that they could possibly do. 

Time continues to slowly pass by. There's no one here yet, and probably won't be anyone for quite some time. The best thing I can manage to rest here, take a short nap, and let the minorities fade away. I'll let my eyes close to the black abyss, to take some time to view the emptiness of my mind. 

* * *

It's a great wake up call to have some gal walk up to you in the morning and hit you upside the head with an absurdly large textbook. I'm one hundred percent serious too. The book to a head method is great to get someone up with their head aching! Luckily enough, this chick can somehow be nice after inflicting pain on a random person they know laying out in the sprinkling showers. I feel pretty gracious that the magic fanatic softly speaks to me, unlike other people that I know. 

"Come on now, get up would you?" The gentle voice frets as the physical body pulls on my shoulder. "It's literally almost time to go into class you little bastard!" With that, I'm brought up. Surprisingly, I'm not that soaked whatsoever. Anyhow, I silently raise my hand and wave at Aisha with a pretty unconvincing grin. 

I mutter sorry a few times because she wouldn't stop complaining about my appearance and condition. It would seem even after that, she still wouldn't notice, so I decided to just give up on the blunt apology. I believe I wouldn't be able to continue to apologize in any sort of form since she literally pulled on my arm and began to drag me inside to the school. Well, I guess one person has some sort of care for me? I'm not sure if I should be grateful for that. I think I should. 

The bookish girl let's go of me right in front of my homeroom (and to hell if I know how she knew which one was mine!) and dashed off as quiet as possible. No point in going back to the gate anymore. 

I walk into the classroom as it is pretty much halfway full. Supposedly there's going to some more people coming in within the next 10 minutes or so. There isn't many seats open, but I take one in the corner of the classroom at the back. Being isolated is pretty nice, I recommend everyone should try it out some time in their life. It's the best for avoiding getting asked questions constantly or just being talked to in general.

I don't know anyone here as of now, but probably soon enough. I'll try my best to have almost no contact with my classmates. Chances are, I'm not exactly going to get that though. That's just how it is when your at school.

Time to start the day and wait for it to end.


End file.
